


Belief

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Double Penetration, Hikago Kink Meme, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Yashiro or Waya quite satisfy Shindou, so what's a pair to do but team up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief

Shindou laughed nervously as he felt one of Yashiro's hand slide along his naked hip. "So, we're really gonna do this?"

Waya rolled his eyes and finished taking off his pants. "You're the one who said you wanted it."

Kissing one of Shindou's shoulderblades, Yashiro let out a soft hum. "You said that neither one of us was enough for you."

"And considering what _he's_ packing..." Waya stepped closer and ran a hand down Shindou's chest. "Just relax. It just seems like a big deal, but I think you'll love it. And you can tell us to stop, and we will." His fingers traced past Shindou's navel and down into the thatch of hair that framed his half-hard cock. "We just want to make you feel good," Waya said, drawing out each word, as he began to stroke the other man.

Yashiro kissed down Shindou's back, his hands leading the way and gently massaging Shindou. Shindou leaned back into the touch as Waya began to kiss the tip of his cock and gasped as Yashiro's fingers first stroked down his cleft. "I just don't know, guys... I mean, I've seen the porn. I know some people can do it. I'm just not sure that I can."

With a laugh, Yashiro lubed up his fingers and brought them to Shindou's entrance. "I've seen how easy you can take me. You're going to love it."

Shindou took a deep breath and lost himself in the sensations as much as he could while wondering if they were going to accidentally tear him apart. It didn't take long just having those fingers in him that Shindou found himself spreading his legs and arching his back, stifling a moan as the head of his cock pulled from Waya's mouth but he sank down further onto Yashiro's fingers. "More," he whispered and he licked his lips as a third lubricated finger breached him, slicking him up and _spreading_ him. "Okay, let's do this," he said, panting.

Yashiro sat down on the floor and pulled Shindou down on top of him. Waya knelt down in front of them and smiled as he grabbed the lube and added a coating of it to Yashiro's cock, drawing a moan from the other man. "Hold on to me if you need to, but I just want to see you sink down on his dick."

Shindou crouched on the floor, moving his hips until he felt the head of Yashiro's thick cock pressing against his entrance and he reached out a hand to grasp Waya's shoulder as he sank down, fighting the urge to close his eyes against the sensation because the look on Waya's face was just as erotic. "Get ready," Shindou said, feeling his body accomodate Yashiro almost too quickly. "I want you in me, too."

Waya slicked himself up as Shindou lay back against Yashiro's chest, smiling as the taller man wrapped his arms around Shindou and licked a line of sweat from his neck. Waya laughed softly and moved himself forward so that his hard cock just brushed against Shindou's own. "You never realize how much you want it until you're getting it, do you?"

"That's not shoving it in me," Shindou said, pulling Waya closer and biting at his bottom lip sharply.

"He's a mouthy thing, isn't he?" Yashiro rotated his hips and Shindou groaned and pushed Waya back up, giving him a pleading look.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Waya asked, cock in hand, stroking himself slowly as Shindou's legs spread even further and the younger boy nodded. Waya held on to his cock tightly, pressing it alongside Yashiro's slowly, carefully, easing himself inside the other boy and watching his face for telltale signs of discomfort. He saw, instead, a look of sublime ecstacy as Shindou gave himself over to the feelings. 

When Waya's balls were nudging against Yashiro's own, Shindou reached down and took himself in hand, stroking himself back to aching hardness. "Fuck me," he said sharply, his back sliding easily in the sweat on Yashiro's abdomen as he arched to press himself more firmly on the two cocks pressed inside of him.

Yashiro pushed his hips upward and groaned. "You'll have to do most of the work," he said with a grin. Waya returned the look and leaned further over Shindou, steadying himself against the floor with one arm on either side of Yashiro. He pulled himself from Shindou, eased back until the head of his dick was stretching against Shindou's rim again, then slamed it back home, his brain cataloguing the difference that the extra tight hold and the slide against Yashiro's cock made.

Shindou's hand worked in time with Waya's thrusts, his fingers dragging his foreskin almost uncomfortably far, his balls pulled upward with every stroke. Nothing hurt; it was just pressure on his limits, pushing them further with every move. His eyes closed and he let himself feel the press of Waya's arms against his sides and Yashiro's broad chest flexing across his back. As Waya shoved his knees up further, pressing them upward as he started to fuck Shindou in earnest, Shindou groaned and came all over his stomach, his hand coaxing the rest from his cock.

With a soft moan, Waya sped up his thrusts, his efforts seeming to shake Shindou's body. Yashiro let one hand clutch Shindou's hip, but used the other to slide through the smaller man's release, dragging it up his stomach and carding it through his pubic hair. Shindou nodded at the gesture and moved his own hand to play through the come, even marking one pale line of it down the center of Waya's chest. Waya groaned and thrust into Shindou, hard, and came, his hips continuing to beat against Shindou's ass for a few more strokes. He pulled out and sat back on his haunches, letting his hands move to Yashiro's thighs. 

"Fuck him," Waya whispered and bit his lip as he watched Yashiro thrust into Shindou from below, his large cock dragging out Waya's come. Yashiro grunted and Waya watched as he shoved into Shindou with a shuddering gasp, his balls pulled up tight against the base of his dick. He twitched his hips upward a few more times, and then pulled Shindou upward so that he could bury his face against Shindou's neck, his cock slipping from Shindou and causing him to murmur out protests at the loss.

Waya pulled Shindou down beside Yashiro and climbed up next to him, his hand catching on the drying come on Shindou's stomach. "You guys were right," Shindou said with a laugh. "Next time you guys want to try something, I'm just going to believe you."

Yashiro caught Waya's eye and they shared a smile as they each stoked a hand down Hikaru's chest.


End file.
